Fool's Gold
by MoarFanfic
Summary: Saw there weren't many MxF fanfics out there, so decided to start my own. Rated M, so I can span my language and techniques, etc etc. Will put some lemon in from time to time.
1. Newly found Emotions

Miles Edgeworth unfastened his cravat and shirt. He lowered himself onto his ludicrously expensive couch. There were about 15 minutes he got to rest each day, so he invested generously. Being the workaholic he was, he pried open a large law book and read at a leisurely pace.

A few minutes later, Franziska Von Karma walked, well, marched, into his office.

"Weak!, perfect people do not rest, fool!" she looked as stern as ever. Miles smirked.

"Franziska, I believe that the brain does indeed require resting, overuse results in faults"

Franziska recoiled at the clever insult. She felt her hand tighten on her whip. She lashed at his chest,

"Fool! I am perfect! I am a Von Karma!" with every word she lashed at him with her whip, Miles blocked the most with the book.

"May I ask why you're here?" Miles said, pointing his finger with that manner of his.

"I am here to inform you that I will be leaving to Germany for a large proportion of this year." Her face was stony cold.

Miles tried to bite back his shock. It was early February, she would be gone for a decent amount of time.

"And for what reason?" He asked curiously, managing to maintain his composure.

"I am to see to the Manor. Father passed away recently." Her face showed a small amount of grief.

Miles knew that meant her grief was ten times of what it seemed. He felt genuinely sorry for her; she had done nothing wrong in her life.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss. It seems you will be alone for the most part of your stay."

Damn it, what was he implying?

"Prosecutor Edgeworth, do not think for a second that you will be accompanying me in Germany." Her voice and face made it hard to tell if she was lying or telling the truth.

There were always awkward tensions between them, Miles pondered on this matter thoroughly and could not come to a conclusion. It was possibly the only thing that could not be solved by logic.

"And do not for one moment think that Is what I meant, you are overcomplicating things." Miles rubbed his brow, pretending to show he was telling the truth.

They knew each other so well, it was a constant battle of emotions and speech, forcing the other to break composure.

"Hmph!, she twirled on her heels and began to make her way for the door. Miles felt something rise inside of him.

"Wait a minute, Franziska." She stopped mid-stride. An irrotated eyebrow twitched on her face.

"What is it, you fool?" She replied boldly.

"Franziska, put this on Masters grave." He shuddered calling that wretched man "master" but it was the only way of getting to Franziska.

He held up a leather whip which had been tailored for him. He remembered being trained to use the whip with deadly efficiency.

"I believe this belongs with him, I have no use of it anymore." Franziska took the whip, admiring the woven leather. She caressed it subconsciously.

They were completely still and silent for a few moments.

"Sister, the worst is behind us. You have nothing to fear." Miles rarely called Franziska sister, and when he did it was to add emphasis to what he was about to say.

He moved to her and embraced her, his large frame shrouding her petite frame. Franziska

recoiled slightly, and fought away.

"F-fool! just what do you think you're doing!" her tone was broken. Miles smiled to himself, holding her to him with great ease,

Her body slowly succumbed to the emotions she was inducing.

"No, n-no! Let me go! I will press charges!" her strength was fading. She felt herself give in. She slowly slid her hands around his shoulders.

She knew she enjoyed this. Her body had given in to natural instinct. Her cheeks had flushed an uncommon crimson.

Miles enjoyed every part of this domination. He had a soft spot for the real Franziska. They hugged for what seemed like minutes.

They inhaled each others scent, both sighing from satisfaction.

"So are you going to let go?" Miles cheekily asked.

She pulled away from him, her blush obvious, she was looking down at the floor, nervous.

"... Fool..." She muttered, in a hushed tone.

She turned out of his office, walking down the hallway. Miles lingered there, letting the moment sink in. He could not wipe the self satisfied smirk from his face.

Franziska Von Karma stood in the elevator in the prosecutor wing, her mind bustling with emotions. She felt an unnatural warmness which she usually felt after savagely whipping some fool.

She clutched her stomach, she felt sick from this surge of hormones, leaning against a steel rail.

"why... must it be like this? I have been such a fool..." she took small breaths between each sentance. she was under Miles' euphoria, also known as "love".

Franziska had never been loved in her entire life, and became extremely sensitive when it came to things like this.

She made her way out of the elevator, and towards her personal taxi, which would escort her to her apartment. She was to stay the night,

and fly early in the morning, for minimal jet lag and optimum time schedule. She sighed as her body was met by the soft, reassuring leather

of the back seat. She focused on the gentle hum of the mercedes engine to clear her mind. She found herself drifting off, it was rather late,

her eyes slowly closed. She fell into a calm sleep.


	2. Edgeworth's Visit

Hi, Alex here (Author)

For the people who read my pokemon fic, and are waiting for an update, please read this. The story is finished, I forgot to change the in progress option for a while, causing confusion. I am sorry for this. To add, this story will be more progressive than my previous one, focusing more on the emotions and relationship of Miles and Franzsiska. There WILL be lemon scenes, just be patient.

Enjoy.

Franziska had slept peacefully for once in her life. She woke up with a weird feeling of wellbeing. Her dreary state could not identify the figure that loomed over her.

It was no other than Miles Edgeworth.

"Good morning, sister." Miles said, stroking her smooth hair. Franziska felt the sudden rush of emotions, but blocked them off, like she had been trained to do.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth? May I ask why you are standing over my bed? I hope your intentions are innocent." she said, yawning and pulling the covers closer to her.

Miles laughed, continuing to stroke her hair,

"Sister, when have my intentions ever not been innocent?" Miles' smile radiated warmth onto her. She could not shield herself from his amazing aura.

Franziska cursed him for being such a craftsman with words.

She was fighting hard to hold in her blush, and turned on her side, away from her brother.

"Please do not disturb me. I must prepare for my flight." her tone carried a small hint of remorse. Miles' spirits fell greatly, his face gone sad.

"Please acknowledge this, my dear sister." He said with a hint of seriousness,

"I will miss you thoroughly during your vacation." He let the words sink in, waiting for a response.

"Hmph!, flattery will not work here, fool!" she barked.

This only added to Miles' love for her. He enjoyed the two sides of her; he could enjoy both ends of the spectrum, as ridiculous at that might sound.

"Oh Franziska, what is it going to take to open your heart?" Miles had slipped off his coat and crawled in beside her. She was radiating a large amount of heat from her delicate skin.

Miles came closer, and spooned his body to hers, moulding his stomach into her back. She was taken aback, and let out a small gasp.

Miles opened one eye, "that's more like it." he thought, weaving his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Her face was that of a startled rabbit, driven motionless from shock.

"Brother... please..." her face was strained, she was shivering slightly.

Miles withdrew, he would not disobey her. He could not risk their relationship.

"Sorry, it seems I enjoyed myself a bit too much." Miles said, embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head.

Franziska got out of bed, and flung open her wardrobe. The grand maple container held a large amount of outfits, most being her signature black and white blouse.

She slipped into her brand new suit, and fastened the collar. Miles admired her physique, her suit showed off the best parts of her body, her curvy hips, her perfect shoulders and her long, thin legs. Franziska caught him staring at her and whipped him twice, catching him off guard.

"Come fool, and eat breakfast with me." This was unusual request. Miles smiled; she was changing under his influence.

"Of course, Dear sister."

And with that, Miles knew that this the turning point in Franziska's life. He would do everything in his power to keep her happy.

He loved her, and he was sure she loved him back.

It was going to take time.

Expect an update every 2-3 days. I try to make the chapters about 1000 words long, and make them to the best of my ability.

Please review, I love to read feedback!


	3. Coffee and Confessions

Franziska poured steaming black coffee into her brother's cup. Miles had always settled for nothing less than black coffee, it seemed to give the full effect. Miles continued eating his french toast. Franziska took a seat opposite him, and sat the cup onto the table.

"You've made quite the performance, Prosecutor Edgeworth." her face showed a slight smirk. She sipped her steaming coffee, ignoring the burning in her throat.

"It would seem so." Miles bluntly answered. He was not one for giving things away, he did a good job of it.

"And for what reason, might I add?" her eyes locked onto Miles', like she would in court, trapping the prey.

Miles' facial expression was somewhat warm, and uncommon for someone his nature. Franziska did not like where this was going.

"Why, it was an act of love, I suppose." Miles said the words as if he was commenting on the weather, monotonous. Franziska looked down, her face red with shame.

"I never thought it would come to this..." She looked flushed, her voice was trembling, and she couldn't control herself.

"Sister, what's the matter?" Miles questioned, coming closer to her side, Franziska continued to sob, her face in her palms.

"Please, answer me, Franziska." Miles' facial expression was now deathly pale, and a more anxious one.

"Oh, brother, I've always wanted it to be like this." her voice was cracked with sobs and sniffles. She looked up at him, eyes teary.

"I love you." The three words, so simple yet so complex. Miles' brain did not calculate this. His mind went blank for a few seconds, then he subconsciously moved closer to her.

He twisted his head a little, and he let his lips lock onto hers. They were entwining their tongues, tasting each other.

The kissing was greatly arousing Miles, who let his hand stray to her chest region. She yelped, but kissed back harder, trying to maintain dominance.

Miles would have nothing of it. He undid her tightly fitted blouse, and began to lick and suck at her nipples. Franziska was panting, mesmerised by her brothers intoxicating stare.

He massaged and groped, giving into his animal instinct. While his right hand slipped down her black slacks, he ran his fingers through her hair and went in for another kiss.

By now Franziskas mind was a blur of pleasure and confusion. So much was happening in a small time space, it caused her to lose control.

As Miles' hand drew dangerously close to her lower region she summed up all her strength and said,

"Brother.. No.. This cannot.. Be the place to lose my virginity." her voice was pained, by the strain she was in.

Miles looked up. He had gone too far, again. He felt awful. He did her trousers and blouse back to the neck. He looked ashamed.

He couldn't bear to face her sister's inevitably deathly gaze. But it slowly changed; it softened, to Miles' surprise.

"Brother, I would much like to continue this at another time." she said, rather playfully.

"I've always shared a close bond with you, you must realise this." Franziska said rather quietly, as if confessing to doing something bad.

"I very much enjoyed our times at the manor. You were the only thing shielding me from the hate of my father. I thought very high of you, but hid it, so father would not find out."

Miles could not believe what she was saying, all that time, she was hiding it for him? His mind was numb, he rubbed his temples, attempting to focus.

"Alas, I must leave for Germany, time is of the essence." She got up, making her way for the door. She waited for the inevitable objection.

"Objection!" She held in her laughs. She predicted this far too well, except for the "playing", but she didn't mind that.

"Franziska, this relationship has gone too far to break so soon!" his right hand slammed onto the table, almost without him noticing it.

"Oh brother, did you think I would really go, after saying all that?" She looked him in the eye, and took out two black tickets out of her pocket.

"I had planned two flights. I just never knew you would be so... assertive." at this point Miles looked defeated. His black hair hung in front of his face.

"It seems I have triumphed, dear Brother." She said, with a tone of cockiness. Miles thought about this. He knew this was far from over, he would devise something so crafty and clever, she would be a mouse in his trap.

He started to laugh, to Franziskas surprise.

"Sister, you haven't changed the slightest. I'm glad." He looked up at her, genuinely happy. She recoiled at the unexpected response.

"Well, o-of course! Did you expect me to?" she shouted back at him, cracking her whip. Miles continued laughing, he felt at peace, for the first time in his life.

There was no one else for him than his sister. They were a crucial part of each other, and understood each other to the very fibres of their bodies.

"Sister, let's get ready. There's a flight to prepare for." his tone was friendly, less proffesional. Franziskas face went red with rage.

"Fool!, I make the orders around here!" and dragged him by the collar into her room.

As Miles was dragged across the glossy floor, he felt something warm sparking in his heart, and he had a good feeling it was not pain.

For it was pure love.


	4. Taking Flight

**Hi there, Alex here. Sorry about the long wait. I have been pretty busy lately. In return, here's a larger chapter with a rather graphic scene at the end. Leave some feedback if I'm being a little too in detail with the lemon. **

**Enjoy**

Miles breathed in the fresh, conditioned air of the airport. It was 5:30 AM. Not too early for him, but he could not stop himself from rubbing his eyes. Franziska was over at the private flight office. He heard a few shouts of "fool!" and the whimper of a grown man.

He chuckled, and smiled to himself. Franziska trotted back, cocky as usual. She looked alarmingly annoyed. Natural instinct told him to ask her what was wrong.

"Sister, I can't help but think that you're quite... flustered." Franziska looked as pent up as usual.

"That fool even more foolish than you are!" Franziska was seething, her whip still in hand.

"Come now Franziska, we have a flight to take." Miles took her hand, and headed towards the terminal. She was silenced by this, cheeks red.

Miles found the terminal, and they entered the small white plane. It had two grand leather chairs, a giant television and a private minibar. Miles met the uncommon feel of relaxation as he sat with his sister. A stewardess came, asking for choice of refreshments.

"I'll have a gin and tonic, no ice." Franziska never drank anything else. Miles never thought about it, as he hardly ever drank.

"Mineral water, with ice, thank you."

The stewardess immediately went over to the minibar, preparing the drinks at unholy speeds.

Franziska watched, almost admiring the efficiency and skill of the stewardess. She walked over and placed each beverage on the maple table.

"Quite the weather they're having in Germany." Miles said, as he sipped his water. He glanced at the weather report. It was snowing heavily in Berlin. It would be no problem for the ultra modern aeroplane, but the journey to the manor would probably be delayed.

Miles sighed; he hated staying in large cities. He could not think over the constant hum of traffic or people.

Franziska was staring at him, taking advantage of his current state.

"Staring is rude, sister." He said, his eyes had not moved. Franziska looked away, bashfully. Miles enjoyed his sisters' constant attention, he craved it.

"This snow will be bothersome, I have hotels booked in case we are immobilised." She laid a brochure on the table. The hotel looked expensive, to Miles' taste.

He flicked through the brochure, swimming pool, sauna, gym, cinema room. He liked the sound of the sauna. There was a small glint in his eyes as he pictured himself and franziska making sweaty love in a sauna. But he hid it for the time being, cursing himself for being horny.

"I wouldn't mind some exercise and I love a good rest in the sauna every now and then." He said,handing the brochure back to Franziska.

"At least you're happy, fool. I despise cities." She finished her gin and tonic. She was somewhat nervous, arms crossed.

Miles saw conversation would not get him anywhere special. He closed his eyes, and let himself rest.

Franziska saw her brother peacefully sleeping. She wanted to walk over to him and kiss him. Tension was making her sweat , She got up and walked over to him, and moved herself closer and closer to him.

She could hear his breathing, and see the rising and falling of his chest. Her lips were closing in on his. She inhaled while he exhaled, it was gloriously arousing.

She couldn't help it anymore, she demanded satisfaction. She let her lips melt into his.

There was a deep feeling of relief let out of her in the form of the kiss. Miles opened one eye, and decided to play along. He subconciously let his tongue slide over hers, for he could not hold in his lust. He kissed her back, holding up her chin with his hand.

They finally parted, both gasping for air. They stared into each other's eyes, looking into their souls. Miles had a smirk on his face, to Franziskas annoyance.

"Welcome back to reality, fool." she said, and ran her fingers through Miles' jet black hair.

She noticed thick snow hitting the window. They were in Berlin.

The plane landed smoothly. Miles realised that he had grew a slight erection. In a attempt to subtley hide it, he pretended to reach into his pocket and get his wallet.

Franziska held in her laughs as she watched him wrestle himself into a more comfortable position.

They exited the plane, and skipped all security checks. It was almost 9 PM. Miles had his Mercedes waiting in the private lot, he had five cars for five different countries.

As Miles was driving to the city-centre, Franziska admired his skillful hands moving the gear stick, and how he delicately caressed the wheel.

She wanted those hands to be around her body, pleasuring her. Her desires and needs were getting more and more sexual. She ran a finger down to her crotch. She rubbed herself as subtely as possible, not to show her brother.

Miles was far too busy navigating the dense city. He followed directions from a custom sat-nav which was programmed by himself.

Franziska continued to tease herself, and clenched her teeth, eliminating any sound. She came closer to climax, her legs twitching slightly.

Miles pulled in at the hotels car park. Franziska felt herself come, making her stockings and panties wet. Her mind was numb from pleasure. She was not sure if Miles saw or not. They exited the car and checked in at the hotel. The hotel looked and felt extremely expensive. There were large fountains and marble statues of greek gods. Miles admired the design of the hotel and entered their room. The room was very modern, containing a large bed white with silk sheets and large pillows. There was a kitchen and a large bathroom, complete with a Jacuzzi.

Miles took out a bottle of water from the fridge. Franziska was unbuttoned her blouse until it was more comfortable. It showed her cleavage ever so slightly.

Miles laid himself down on the bed. Franziska joined him, letting his large body cover hers.

"You said something about liking saunas?" she asked inquisitively. Miles liked where this was going.

"Yes, I very much enjoy relaxing my muscles in saunas. I rarely go, so I will be going in tomorrow, you are free to join me."

"I will consider it. You are quite the tease, Miles Edgeworth." She ran her hand down to his lower region.

She traced her fingers over his bulge. Her hands dived into his trousers. She teased and pulled at his erection. She enjoyed his strained looks that no other person got to see.

She slid his trousers down and gasped at the size of his manhood. She admired the size, and continued stroking it, teasing it to no end. She took her mouth and slowly engulfed him, making Miles gasp and pant. She took him into her as far as she could, letting some of his come dribble out of her mouth. She withdrew, licking as she went.

Miles looked pale from his ejaculation. She kissed him, making him taste his own flavour. He reluctantly kissed back, a swirl of saliva and come being exchanged between their mouths. They parted once again, silently.

Miles did not enjoy this position at all. He felt himself being dominated, Franziska kneeling over him. There was a brief silence, then Franziska got up and put Miles' trousers and boxers in the washing machine. He caught her holding them up to her nose, the raunchy little girl.

Miles just wanted to sleep at this moment. Jet lag was getting the better of him, and his eyes were drooping. Franziska handed him some new boxers, got in and let Miles shroud her once more.

They fell asleep, almost instantly, Franziska with a slight smile on her face.


End file.
